


A Star Named Aziraphale

by icegirl99



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anniversary, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Consensual Sex, Crowley Created the Stars (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Marriage, Non-Explicit Sex, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Public Sex, Romance, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Aziraphale forgets their anniversary. Crowley ensures that it's still special.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46
Collections: Top Crowley Library





	A Star Named Aziraphale

Crowley was usually the one who never kept track of the days, weeks, or even months at times. This time was different, though. The demon lounged on his chair, legs pulled up and hanging off the side of it. His head rolled back while he spun the gold wedding ring on his left hand. He was waiting for his husband to make the first move, thinking that perhaps the angel wanted to take him out for dinner. 

The demon watched Aziraphale move about his shop, trying to make busy work before he could close the shop for the day. He seemed nervous about something but Crowley wasn’t entirely sure what that could be. “Angel?” he called out to his husband.

“Hmm?” Aziraphale looked up from the dusty book he held in his hands. 

“Stop bustling about and close up so that we can go and have dinner.” When the angel didn’t respond, Crowley swung his legs back down to the floor and stood, going up behind his husband and wrapping his arms around Aziraphale’s soft waist. The angel jumped slightly in surprise but then relaxed once Crowley started placing gentle kisses along the side of his neck. “Something troubling you?” The demon sounded concerned. 

“Oh, it’s nothing really, dear,” Aziraphale said, setting the book down and reaching up to thread a hand through Crowley’s tousled red hair. 

Crowley tilted his hand and stepped back, much to his angel’s disappointment. He reached for his husband’s shoulders and turned Aziraphale around so that they were facing one another. “That’s bullshit and you know it, Aziraphale,” he said. “Now, come on, you can’t expect me to believe that. I’ve known you for far too long.” The angel bit his lip. “Use your words, angel.” 

“It’s just that I feel like...perhaps I have forgotten something rather important. Silly of me, I know.” He gave Crowley a nervous smile. 

The demon laughed, surely his husband hadn’t meant that. Aziraphale had always been the responsible one in their relationship, keeping track of everything. Crowley was used to forgetting about important things, significant dates, so much that the angel had come to expect it from his demon. But it was never Aziraphale. Not once, until now…

“Do not laugh at me,” the angel blushed. “I am sorry but my mind has been rather preoccupied as of late.” His blush deepened and he averted his gaze...that beautiful blue-eyed gaze that Crowley so very much loved to get lost in... 

Crowley snorted slightly. “Oh yes, but you’re the perfect one in this relationship. You aren’t supposed to forget things.” The demon smiled, deciding to try and have fun with this. He didn’t think his husband would hate him too much for this. Crowley did love it when his angel was completely oblivious. It was one of many traits that had made him fall so hard for Aziraphale in the first place. The angel was well aware of how much Crowley loved to tease him. 

He took Aziraphale’s hand. “I have made us dinner reservations at a new restaurant,” Crowley said. “We really should be going. Don’t want to be late.” 

The angel nodded. “Yes, alright, just let me close up quickly.” Quickly was a bit of an understatement as all Aziraphale had to do was snap his fingers and the sign turned to ‘closed’. He moved past his demon to grab his coat and shrug it on. “Where are you taking me tonight, darling?” He offered his husband a hand and Crowley gladly took it.

“I already told you,” Crowley said as Aziraphale locked the door to the bookshop and they headed toward the Bentley. “It’s a new restaurant.” 

“I heard that part, Crowley,” Aziraphale rolled his eyes as he said it. “I meant what is the name of this new restaurant?” 

“It’s called The George, and I chose it because of the menu. I’m sure you’ll find it scrumptious, given the special occasion.” The demon smirked and opened the passenger side door for his husband. Aziraphale looked deliciously confused and this just delighted Crowley as he happily sauntered over to the driver’s side of the Bentley. He got in and drove off to the restaurant. 

“This place looks rather nice, dear,” Aziraphale commented when he saw the outside of the building. 

“Just wait until you see inside, angel.” Crowley held his hand out for Aziraphale to take. 

The inside of the restaurant was not the typical decor that Crowley loved, or even liked, but he knew his husband still appreciated light and bright colors. He assumed that somewhere deep down, his angel still longed a bit for Heaven. Places like this just seemed to bring out more of Aziraphale’s usual charm and there wasn’t anything better on this earth than seeing his husband as happy as he could be. 

“Anthony Crowley,” the demon said as he approached the hostess. “I believe you have a reservation for two.” 

She looked over her list. “Ah yes, this way.” She picked up the black leather bound menus and led him and Aziraphale off to their table, which was tucked away in a quiet corner. The small table was draped in a pristine white table cloth, two white candles were lit, and a single red rose sat on top one of the dinner plates. A fresh bottle of champagne sat in the middle of the table in an ice bucket. 

As soon as the angel saw the table, he turned to his husband and raised a curious eyebrow, but the demon caught that adoration in Aziraphale’s eyes. He knew that Crowley had set this all up for him. The angel’s suspicions were proven correct when his husband moved around the table to pull out the chair for him where the rose sat on the table. “Oh, thank you, dear,” Aziraphale muttered shyly before sitting and down and picking up the rose to sniff it with a nervous smile. 

The hostess handed them menus and let them know that their server would be with them shortly before heading off back to the front of the restaurant. 

Crowley sat in his chair and immediately popped open the champagne bottle. He poured some into the angel’s glass and then his own. He took a hearty drink, sighing in content as the alcohol burned on the way down. He then smiled across at Aziraphale as the angel took a few sips out of his glass. Crowley knew that his husband loved to savor the taste of his food and drink, so he wasn’t surprised when Aziraphale made something that distinctly sounded like a whimper upon swallowing. “Good, yes?” the demon asked.

“Mmm, very good,” Aziraphale replied. He carefully set his glass down and picked up the rose. “I cannot help but wonder why you have gone through all of this trouble just for me, darling.” When Crowley just smiled at him, the angel’s eyes widened. “Oh Crowley!” he hissed quietly. “You didn’t damage any of my books beyond the repair of a miracle, did you?!” 

“No! No, of course not,” the demon laughed quietly. “If I had done that, we wouldn’t be sitting here right now. I’m sure I’d be back at the shop listening to you lecture me about how to properly care for the books.” 

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes. “If not for that, then what, Crowley?” 

Crowley sighed. “You have forgotten something important,” he said and watched as realization dawned on his husband’s beautiful face. 

The angel’s eyes went wide and he quickly shook his head. “I am so sorry, dear,” he said quickly, embarrassed. His cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink and Crowley had all he could not to grab Aziraphale right then and there and snog him senseless. “It is the 3rd, isn’t it?” The demon nodded and the angel sighed, frustrated with himself for completely forgetting about their anniversary. “My sincerest apologies, my darling husband. I have forgotten our wedding anniversary. This is why you have brought me here, is it not?” Again, Crowley nodded, unable to keep the smirk off his face. “Oh how embarrassing...and for you to remember instead!” The angel shook his head.

Crowley reached into his pocket to pull out his mobile. He held it up. “You know, these things have digital calendars that you can put date reminders in,” he said. 

“Crowley, I do not need an alarm to remind me of our anniversary!” Aziraphale hissed, flustered. Crowley knew it was all for show, though, trying to hide his embarrassment. It was his husband’s poor attempt at flirting. 

“Apparently you do, angel,” Crowley teased. The angel scoffed and turned his flushed face away briefly when the waiter appeared at their table. 

“Forgive us,” Aziraphale said to the man as smoothly as he could while the waiter placed glasses of iced water on the table for them. “We have not had a chance to look over the menu yet.” 

“There is no need,” Crowley spoke up. “I had taken the liberty of looking over the menu online before we arrived. Bring us the roast beef and roasted chicken.” He picked up both menus and handed them back to the waiter.

“Good choice, sir,” he said before heading to the kitchen to put in the order. 

A coy smile appeared on the angel’s lips. “Our wedding menu?” he asked, delighted. 

“Not our exact menu, Aziraphale, but close enough. I knew you would appreciate this.” Crowley reached across the table to take the angel’s hand. He gently rubbed his thumb back and forth against the soft skin on the back of his husband’s hand. 

“I do, darling,” Aziraphale smiled warmly. “And I appreciate you.” His eyes closed for a moment and Crowley couldn’t resist, he leaned over to place a soft kiss on the angel’s lips. “Oh…” Aziraphale sighed contentedly, blushing again.

The demon leaned back in his chair and watched his angel. He really was the most beautiful creature he had laid his eyes on. The pink tinge to Aziraphale’s cheeks made the demon’s heart ache in a pleasant way. He didn’t think he had been capable of love once he’d fallen, but when he’d met Aziraphale in Eden he knew that wasn’t true. “Love you, angel,’ Crowley whispered as he took a drink from his champagne glass. 

“I love you too,” Aziraphale whispered with a shy grin. 

When the waiter brought back their food, Crowley let the angel have all he wanted. Which, not to the demon’s surprise, was most of it. “You don’t want any of this, dear?” Aziraphale asked as he brought a forked piece of roasted chicken to his lips. He chewed it, savoring the taste before swallowing. 

Crowley just sat there with his elbows on the table with his cheeks between his palms as he watched his angel eat with an adoring smile. “I wanted you to eat first, angel,” the demon replied. “I want to make sure you’re happy.” 

“I am very happy,” the angel said. “This is very good chicken.” He forked another piece and offered it to his husband. Crowley leaned closer to Aziraphale and took the food. 

“I agree,” he said. “Have you thought about dessert?” 

“Mmm, I thought you had everything planned?” Aziraphale said, setting his fork down and passing the plate to Crowley. “Your turn, dear.” 

Crowley had to admit that he preferred the roast beef over the chicken. He knew his husband knew this, as Aziraphale had left more roast beef on the plate than chicken. He took a bite before speaking. “I have, but as always, you are welcome to request something else,” the demon replied. 

“I will wait to see what you have ordered,” Aziraphale said. 

“I think you will like it, love.” Crowley leaned over and kissed his angel before settling to finish their food. 

When the waiter brought the dessert that Crowley had ordered, chocolate covered strawberries with a large slice of cake, the two moved their chairs closer together so that they could share it together. 

“That was absolutely scrumptious, darling,” the angel said with a smile before gently cleaning his lips with the cloth napkin. “Do you have anything else planned for this special evening?” 

“Just one more.” The demon smiled with a loving gaze and closed the short distance between him and his angel, giving him a firm and breathtaking kiss. 

Aziraphale pulled back after a few moments, blushing fiercely. “Crowley…” It was more of a moan than a complaint. 

“I will not apologize for that, angel,” his husband said, a playful smirk replacing the smile that had been there previously. Crowley sat up and offered a hand to Aziraphale. “Shall we?” 

“I think so.” The angel took his demon’s hand and stood. Crowley tossed money onto the table and then led his husband out of the restaurant and back to the Bentley. “Where are you taking me now?” 

“Out into the countryside,” the demon replied. “It’s getting dark and I have a gift for you.” 

Aziraphale’s face lit up in surprise. “Oh! Oh, no, darling! I have forgotten. I do not have a gift for you.” 

Crowley shook his head. “I don’t need a gift, angel. Your love is enough.” 

“Crowley…” Aziraphale whispered, reaching over and cupping the demon’s cheek. “I know you mustn’t truly mean that…” 

The demon turned his head to look at his husband. “You know I do.” He removed his sunglasses so that Aziraphale could see that it was true. His golden eyes showed the angel all the love he had for him. 

“Thank you…”

Crowley turned his head to quickly kiss the palm of Aziraphale’s hand before reaching up with one of his own to take it and bring it down to his thigh, where he clutched the angel’s hand tightly in his. 

The drive was quiet and pleasant, Aziraphale watched the city fade away and the rolling hills of the countryside come into view as Crowley drove the Bentley out to a secluded area off of a narrow road. The Bentley came to a stop and Crowley got out to open Aziraphale’s door. He led him over to a large grassy area where it was dark and all the light was coming from above them in the night sky. “It will be chilly out here, Crowley,” the angel said, although it wasn’t exactly a protest. 

“Come on, angel,” the demon said. “I cannot exactly show you what I have for you back at the bookshop.” 

Aziraphale looked at him curiously, but obliged. “Yes, alright.” 

Crowley decided to make this experience as comfortable and romantic as possible for his husband so he snapped his fingers and miracled a big air mattress covered in fluffy pillows and blankets in the middle of the grassy area a few feet from where they currently stood. Now the angel raised an eyebrow. “It’s nothing like that,” the demon laughed. “Unless you want it to be?” He had that teasing look in his golden eyes.

“We will see,” was all Aziraphale said. 

Crowley nodded. “After you.” He motioned toward the conjured bed.

The angel smiled and grabbed the hand that his husband had used to miracle the mattress, leading him over to it. There was a small carpet that they could remove their shoes on before climbing into the bed. 

Aziraphale sighed contentedly as he lay back onto the pillows. Crowley pulled the angel into his arms and Aziraphale nuzzled into the demon’s neck. He pressed a kiss to his husband’s collarbone. “Why did you bring me here, darling?” the angel asked as Crowley miracled another blanket on top of them. 

“You know I enjoy looking at the stars,” the demon replied with a small smile.

“You like to brag about the ones you made,” Aziraphale corrected with a laugh. 

“That is not a lie,” Crowley agreed. “But I know you enjoy my stories as well.” 

“And I cannot deny that,” the angel said. 

“Would you like to hear another?” 

Aziraphale lifted his head and looked into Crowley’s eyes. “Of course, my dear. I would listen to you talk about the stars for all eternity if I meant I could lie here in your arms.” He kissed his husband sweetly. 

Crowley shifted Aziraphale when their kiss ended so that he was looking up at the sky. It was the perfect night for this and Crowley was thankful that the weather decided to cooperate without the intervention of a miracle. It was clear and dark, the moon providing just the right amount of light for the angel to see his demon in the soft white glow. The stars were shining with a couple of planets scattered among them. 

“Years ago, before I became Fallen,” Crowley began with a quiet whisper. “When I was helping create the cosmos, I created a single star with the idea in mind that one day, I might find love with another angel.” 

Aziraphale smiled up at his husband. “And you did find love.” 

“Yes, but not until long after that,” the demon replied. There was a slight sadness to his tone as he remembered specifically creating the star he was referring to. When he had Fallen, he had given up on ever finding love. He knew now that he had been foolish to think that he was incapable of love. Loving Aziraphale was easy, and it felt natural. 

The angel kissed him again. “I am sorry I kept you waiting all those years, darling.” 

Crowley shook his head. “For as long as I waited, I would not have wished for you to jump into something you weren’t ready for, angel.” 

Aziraphale nodded. “Still, it sometimes makes my heart ache because of the way I treated you. I failed to see that you were in love with me for all those years.” 

The demon brought a finger up to his husband’s lips. “Not now, Aziraphale. I’m telling a story here.” 

The angel laughed softly. “Yes, alright. I am sorry. Please continue.” 

“That’s more like it,” Crowley smiled and gently cupped Aziraphale’s cheek, turning his head back to the sky. “You see that star, right there?” He pointed to it and the angel nodded. “It is near the middle of IC 1805, as the humans call it. It is also known as the Heart Nebula. See how it looks like a heart, glowing pink in the sky?” The angel nodded again. “It is more visible to us than the humans because of our celestial connection to it...the star in the middle off to the left side is the one I created.” Crowley reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that he handed to his husband.

Curiously, Aziraphale unfolded the paper. At the top of it was his name with the date of their wedding underneath and a map to the exact star that his husband had created all those years ago. “Darling, I…” Tears welled up in the angel’s eyes as he finally realized what this was. 

“That is your star, Aziraphale,” Crowley said, a fond smile on his lips. “I made it with the pure intention to name it after the angel that I would eventually find love with, and that’s you...One day I will take you to it so that you can see it in all its brilliance. All your brilliance.” 

“Crowley…” Aziraphale couldn’t find the words to express what this meant to him, so instead he lifted his gaze and kissed his husband passionately. 

Crowley wrapped his arms around his angel, gently taking the paper back from him and folding it into his pocket once more. He hovered above Aziraphale as he lightly pushed at the angel’s lips with his tongue. 

There were tears streaming down Aziraphale’s face and Crowley could taste the angel’s salty tears as their tongues slid against one another. He pulled away and his husband sobbed beneath him. “Everything okay, angel?” the demon asked, concerned.

Aziraphale nodded. “Of course, my love,” he said through his tears. “I am just so overwhelmed with love. I have not felt something this strong in a long time, and it’s all for you.” He kissed Crowley hard, reaching for the demon’s hand. He gripped it light and he brought it down to his hip. 

Crowley broke the heated kiss. “Do you want this now?” he breathed through swollen lips. 

“Yes,” the angel whispered, threading a hand through the demon’s soft red locks. “Let me feel you...I want to feel you.” The demon nodded and bent his head to kiss his husband again as he began a gentle roll of his hips, causing Aziraphale to sigh contentedly. 

Desperate but careful hands quickly shed each other’s clothes. A miracle seemed too direct, as each wanted to savor the feel of the other’s heated skin under their touch. The demon caressed his angelic husband tenderly, long fingers lightly teasing down a heaving chest as they moved lower, over the soft pudge of his belly, and finally to the place where Aziraphale craved to be touched most. 

Gentle motions and passionate kisses brought the angel to his climax once before those same careful fingers pushed inside of him. Long strokes opened him up and prepared him for when his demon husband slipped inside. 

Aziraphale held Crowley close as they moved together, each of them reaching closer to their end with every thrust. “I love you, darling,” the angel whispered desperately, reaching up to kiss the demon as the heat within him finally reached its peak. 

“I love you, Aziraphale,” Crowley gasped as his pleasure overtook him as well and they came as one…

A quick miracle to clean up and the angel lay in his demonic husband’s arms under the stars until the sky started to turn a light blue. The stars faded and the sun came up. The angel and the demon dressed and erased all evidence of their presence in the grassy field before returning back home.


End file.
